Pink
by Luluvas
Summary: He will never look at pink the same way again. PWP Kakasaku smut. Warning: contains obscene language concerning blowjobs and mild expletives.


**NB: This is a PWP smut fic between two consenting people of adult age (Sakura is above 18 in this fic.) And concerns blowjobs, obscene words and expletive language. If there are no problems with that, happy reading!**

**Revised; 31/05/2019**

* * *

He groaned as he stumbled through the room with her before landing on his bed, with her straddling him. Their lips crashed against each other again, tongues exploring every inch of each others cavern before meeting with a passionate fury. His hands which were trailing at her back reached down to cup her delicious bottom and squeezed earning a Goran of pleasure from her. The moist warm cavern of her mouth, the press of his achingly hard cock against her thigh, and the feel of her chest against him did him in. He lifted himself up to get on top and ravage her.

Or he tried that is. His attempt to do so led to him being pushed down by the woman above him and he look at her in surprise. Black and red met emerald eyes that were laced with a teasing smile on pink lips.

She lowered her face , her lips almost in contact with his ear. Her pink hair lightly brushed his cheek. He could feel her warm breaths against his ear making it tingle. He then heard her say "Let me please you sensei."

That stirred his arousal even more. She trailed her hands on his chest, making him groan as her fingers lightly flicked his nipples. During their fierce battle to the room he had removed his green vest and shirt which left him only in his thin sleeveless top. Soon she was sliding down him, making him realize just what her intentions were. She slid down on him slowly, making sure to meld every part of her body to his when doing so so he can feel every curve, every bit of flesh as she did so. The feel of her breasts moving against his body sent more tingles to his lower regions.

She stopped at his crotch of his pants where an unmistakable bulge strained against. He looked down to see her looking at him, a teasing smile on her face. Slowly she put her hands on his belt, unbuckling it at a torturous pace. He trembled slightly anytime her hands brushed his erection. Soon she was done and she removed his belt. Placing her hands on the waistline she dragged down his pants at an equally slow pace making sure that her fingers were in contact with his hips.

He was getting annoyed with the teasing. His balls were so hard it hurt and he could bet on his whole Icha-Icha collection that they were turning blue. He lifted his hips up so she could notice his situation. And notice she did. After that slight movement she stopped (much to his and chagrin ). With that tone in her voice, she sounded innocent and oblivious to the situation as she did so, and he would have fallen for that if not for his experience with her and the dark undertone.

With that same look she asked "What's wrong sensei?"

What was wrong indeed. He looked down to see her face in a pout. He looked at her pleadingly "Sakura,_ please_."

He does not give control to anyone, and if anybody heard that the famous copy ninja was writhing and begging, they would never believe it. Yet here he was doing just that.

He heard her giggle in amusement as she muttered "So impatient." while dragging his pants to his knees. Hastily she removed the boxers he wore to reveal his manhood. Surrounded by short silver hairs, it was thick, long (a raise to his ego) and looked strained with nerves visible on it. He saw her eyes roam his length, entranced by its look (another big stroke to his ego). He saw her lick her lips with her tongue, the pink muscle sliding against her soft lips. His dick twitched in response, an action which did not go unnoticed by the pink haired kunoichi who gaped at it like a starved person seeing food for the first time. He bet she was probably going to start drooling by the looks of it.

He chuckled "Like what you see?"

Her gaze turned to him in surprise and her cheeks became a light shade of pink. Sweet kami if she wasn't taking control he would have taken her right them and there.

Soon, her embarrassment faded and she shot him a smirk before going down to lick his shaft.

He gasped as she ran her tongue up his length, a line of saliva moistening his shaft. She licked all the way to the head which she wrapped her mouth around, lightly sucking it while her tongue licked the tip.

He groaned as he felt her warm pink muscle drag up his length. The warm heat his pink head was pulled into was too much and it took everything in him not to thrust wildly into her mouth.

Kakashi was more aroused than ever, however he would endure this just to watch the erotic sight before him.

Releasing the head with a light pop, she went down and repeated the motion on another region, licking up to the head once more. She repeated that action again, and again and again.

He saw a bead of pre-cum come out that did not go unnoticed by the girl below him. She stopped her repetitive movements to lick the pre-cum rolling down his shaft before trailing it up to his head once again. That might have been the most erotic sight Kakashi had ever seen.

When she reached the head she sucked it lightly once again. Kakashi gasped as she went down, taking in his full length till he was at the base of her throat.

He arched his back and closed his eyes in pleasure. Unable to control himself anymore, he used one of his hands the reach for her hair tightening his hold on her soft pink tresses.

She stayed there for a while, trying to adjust to his girth. The short breaths she took through her nostrils tickled his short silver curls. The feeling of her throat taut around his length sent him spiraling. After a few breaths, she rose again before going down on him again. She moved up and down his length, taking him down her throat, while he lay mindlessly babbling words that ranged from praises to curses to just Sakura's name.

She moaned in unison with him, and he noticed the absence of her other hand. He trailed to see it inside her shorts, her fingers moving between her legs in strokes.

She was touching herself.

While sucking his cock.

_Fuck._

"Sakura,Oh yes Sakura, Saku-_fuck!_" He exclaimed as she lightly sucked the tip.

Releasing it she spoke in a breathy voice "I want you to come for me sensei."

She went down on him again moving faster than before, her head bobbing at a faster rate. He was close. She used her hand laying on her thigh to fondle his testicles. He saw the hand in her shorts move faster, making him release another expletive. He was almost there now.

"Sakura, I-I" He tugged on her hair to make her pull out before he came, but it seemed that she was intent on staying there. Realizing her motive did him in and he came with a loud groan.

His whole body arched and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He could hear her moan loudly as she climaxed, but it sounded so far away. The arm gripping her hair pushed her down his length while he jerked and convulsed in the throes of his orgasm. He spilled rope after rope of cum in her mouth. After he was done, he pulled his hand away from her hair to rest on the bed. She removed her mouth from his now softened appendage and swallowed every drop of the cum spilled before licking her mouth satisfied.

She looked exhausted and crawled towards him to lay beside him, nuzzling into his shoulder which he responded to by wrapping the arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"So, how was it?" Sakura asked, her weary eyes drifting to him.

He remained looking at the ceiling as he spoke "Very good."

After a short while she giggled and he looked at her in question

She looked up at him with a grin on her face "Your pants are still down."

He completely forgot about that and was feeling too relaxed to care at the moment, still he didn't see where this was going "...Yeah?"

"So if people come here right now, they're literally and figuratively gonna catch you _pants down_."

She gave a small giggle to her own joke.

He smiled a little to her joke "Well its good that won't ever happen."

She slapped his shoulder lightly "Won't you humour me for once."

" Sure Miss queen of lame jokes."

She rolled her eyes " Boyfriend of the year." She said with a tone of sarcasm.

"Aww, you're breaking my heart now _Sakura-chan._"

"Whatever you say old man."

He glared at her with a small pout "That was a low blow you know."

"But works every time."

"Touche Sakura, touche."

They relaxed in silence, their eyelids getting heavier with each second. Sakura yawned before speaking.

"Ne, Kakashi? "

He turned his sleepy eyes to her "What?"

"I love you"

He gave a small smile "I love you too."

Exhausted beyond belief, he turned lazily to see the kunoichi beside him. He saw her moist mop of pink hair that stuck to her peaceful face and light pink lips that had given him the best blow job of his life. Smiling lazily, he closed his eyes to fall into a dreamless sleep.

He will never look at pink the same way again.

* * *

**AN: This is my first smut fic. Please review or send me a PM to tell me I'd you guys liked it. Feel free to offer suggestions on how to improve my writing.**

**NB: this is the revised version of Pink. Tell me if you guys prefer this better than the original.**

**Ciao**

**Luluvas**


End file.
